Riza Is Afraid of What?
by infinitemoonlight
Summary: Riza calls Roy. ONESHOT HAPPY ROYAI DAY!


**A/N: H**ere is another Royai fic. XD This has been in my head for a long time and it's been bothering me. I just can't stop myself on writing this so here it is. I think this is the shortest fic I've ever written. XD Enjoy reading ^^ HAPPY ROYAI DAY!!! ^^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA

* * *

**Riza is afraid of what?!**

-Ring-

-Ring-

Roy stirred on his sleep. He felt annoyed when the ring of his phone waked him up. He ignored it by putting a pillow above his head.

-Ring-

-Ring-

The phone continued ringing until he can't take it anymore. He briskly stood up and march toward his phone.

"Hello?" he asked, annoyed.

"Hello, Colonel Mustang?" said the person on the other line.

"Riza?!" he said, his drowsiness completely gone after he heard her voice.

"Sorry for disturbing you this late at night…it's just…" said Riza but she hesitated.

"What is it, Riza?" he asked again as he looked at his wall clock. It's 1:30 am.

"I just need some help…there's something…bad going in here." she said.

"I'll be right over." Said Roy then he hurriedly put on some civilian clothes and his gloves before going out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He arrived at Riza's place and he found Riza waiting for him outside.

"What's the matter?" he asked as he went to her side. She's so pale and kinda shaky, as she looked back at him.

"There's something inside my apartment." She said, fear is very obvious in her tone but she's trying hard to hide it.

"What's inside your apartment?" he inquired again.

Riza flush a little, not answering the question, she turned around and walk towards her compound. "Just follow me, sir." She said.

Roy followed her, quite confused of the way she looked.

They arrived at the front of her apartment and she's about to open it but she hesitated. He could hear Black Hayate barking inside.

"Sir, you can come in first, if it's okay." Riza started. He looked at her eyes that are filled by slight fear.

_Just what is the thing inside her apartment that's she seemed so scared of?_

He slowly opened the door and he went inside, while Riza slowly followed him. He saw Hayate barking at something under the dining table. He stared at it, then he see a pair of glowing eyes when it slightly moved. He heard a small squeal behind him. Roy looked back at Riza who is so afraid now. It's the first time he saw her acting like that.

He slowly moved towards the dining table, not taking his eyes of the creature. Black Hayate kept on barking at it. Then he finally saw what it is when it ran away. It's a rat. A big, fat, black rat with red eyes is running towards the living room. He looked at Riza who is frozen at her place. She's looking at the trail where the big rat ran, fear is visible on her face.

What is this? Riza is afraid of a Rat?! His Lieutenant , his gun trotting, stoic Lieutenant afraid it?! That's something new! His Riza, the love of his life is afraid of such a creature?! Oh, he wanted to laugh so hard, but he earned a death glare from her when she noticed the amused look on his face.

"Please help me get rid of it, _sir." _She said, returning to her calm self while emphasizing on the last word.

He just nod, than he followed it to the living room. Riza is still following him, but she's keeping her distance.

"How did that big rat-" he started but Riza cut him off

"Just find it and get rid of it!" she said adamantly.

"Yes ma'am" He said shortly then he saw some movement in a corner, he readied his self for his attack.

"Be careful! You might end up burning this place!" Riza said.

"Don't worry…" he assured her, then he smirked when he saw it move again, he starts snapping his thumb and index fingers then the flames started to erupt but the rat is too fast. He burned the wall where the rat has been a while ago.

"I told you to be careful!" an annoyed Riza said. She was standing ten feet away from him, afraid that the rat might go to her.

Roy searched for any movement again, ignoring Riza's remarks to what he did. Whenever he saw a movement, he will snap his fingers just like that. He was getting more annoyed as the creature kept on running away from him.

"Stupid rat!" Roy shouted as he snap his fingers once again this time with so much force that the carpet, the other wall, the side of the chair, and the base of the table are burnt. He doesn't mind Riza's protests as he kept on following the rat.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Thirty minutes later…

"Aha! I finally got you!" Roy said triumphantly as he saw the rat enter the trash can. He was standing in the kitchen now, slightly out of breath. He got a little exhausted from chasing it (and also from annoyance).

"Say your goodbye now, you poor rat." Roy said, giving out an evil laugh afterwards. Then he burned the inside of the trash can.

Riza who was staying outside smelled the burning flesh. She went inside and she was surprised at the scene before her. Her living room is full of black soot.

She went out because the big rat kept on running around and she doesn't want it running over her.

An hour ago, she was awakened by some small sounds coming in the kitchen and when she went to look at the source of the sound, she almost faint from fear.

She can take on anyone and anything, but a big rat? NO! She's been traumatized by an incident when she was a child that involved big rats that's why she developed a phobia over it. She never told anyone even Roy but now, he knew.

She went to the kitchen to find her trash can burning and Roy still laughing evily.

"Uh, Roy?" she asked. _What has gotten into him?_

Roy finally looked at her with that victorious grin on his face. "It's gone now Riza." he said before walking towards her and holding her hand. "It's cold…" he commented.

"I stayed outside for a long time, sir." She explained but Roy just smirked.

"You can tell me that you're just afraid…" he said. She gave him an annoyed look. "I never knew that my lovely Lieutenant could be scared of such a rodent." He teased, moving closer to her.

A faint blush formed on Riza's face, it's so embarrassing when someone learned your weakness specially if that weakness of yours is being afraid of such things.

"I appreciate your help sir, I really do."

"You keep calling me 'sir'." he told her while he encircled his arms on her waist.

"I'm just taking precautions."

"What precautions? There's nobody here." he said then he moved his face towards her but she moved away.

"Thank you for helping me, sir. Now with all due respect, please clean this mess."

Roy looked around him and he saw that everything is full of black soot. he didn't know that he did all this, maybe because he got carried away.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow? You can stay at my place, you know." He said while giving Riza his charming smile.

"No. Clean this up first." Riza said strictly.

"But how about work tomorrow, I mean later?" Roy whined as he looked at Riza with puppy dog eyes.

"It's your day off tomorrow Roy Mustang so you all have the time cleaning this up." Riza said as she turned away. "And don't forget to throw away that something in the trash can." then she went to her bedroom.

Roy groaned as he get the cleaning materials. "Stupid rat." he mumbled but after a while, his lips formed into a smile. "Well, atleast I've got to see Riza on her sleeping attire. So sexy."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you like it! ^^ please** REVIEW**! Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
